The Gymnast's Child
by Gamer95
Summary: Akane Owari has managed to make a name for herself in various competitions, and as a result, she's managed to move past her previous life in poverty and now lives quite comfortably. When she finds a lonely child, bleeding and sick in an alley, maternal instincts kick in. Using the experience of caring for her siblings, she gives the child the life he craves...
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was cold, wet, hungry and in immense, agonizing pain. Only five minutes before had he been cleaning, when he was very suddenly hit in the head and stuffed in a bag. He was dragged to the what he knew was the car, and shoved inside before violently being thrown out of the car a half hour later. He heard the other door open and shut, before being kicked from all directions by his Uncle's feet, punched by his hands and hit with a blunt object. He heard the car drive away and he painfully unzipped the bag.

He had found himself in this dark, narrow alleyway, all alone, his uncle nowhere in sight. His eyes widened in horror. He had been abandoned, kicked out of the only home he ever knew.

He was all alone.

He used the bag like A sleeping bag and a wet, discarded refrigerator box as a home. He ate the leftovers that were thrown in the garbage from a nearby restaurant to survive, but what he didn't know was that the germs were making him VERY sick. His magic was preventing him from getting TOO sick...But he was beginning to feel the illness creeping into his veins.

He struggled to heal for a couple of days, until the harsh realization that he was throwing up blood made him realize that he was going to die here. And no one would care because no one did.

He buried his face into his hands and let out a miserable sob. Maybe it would be better if he died...There would be no more pain...No more suffering, or being hated...

But what if the Angel's hated him too?! He was so scared of his role in life and death that he refused to do neither. Yesterday he had stopped doing anything except eating and sitting. He wouldn't live, yet he wouldn't die. But he cried every day, and he cried that day, MUCH harder than he had before.

Meanwhile...

A young woman with tanned skin and messy chocolate brown hair grumbled to herself as she stepped out of the gym. "Why's Nidai have to be such a jerk? Makin' me come to the gym on the weekend...I already work out Monday through Friday..." She was getting quite frustrated with her manager... If she hadn't been so serious about makin' money and doing gymnastics, she wouldn't have showed up! She didn't want to cancel her lunch reservations but that's what happened! She didn't realize today was a blessing in disguise...

As she was walking she heard a loud crying from across the empty street. It was a young voice!

"A kid? Is he lost?" she rushed across the street quickly.

She looked around for the source of the voice before eventually realizing it was coming from a nearby alleyway. Peeking inside, she saw a little boy curled in the fetal position, blood coming from his mouth with every sob.

"O-Oh my God! Kid!" she rushed over and examined him. He was pale, sick looking as his arms were so thin they could be sticks! How long had this kid been here?! She picked him up under the armpits and tried to get an answer outta him,

"Kid? Kid!"

The child made no response. All Harry could bring himself to do was let out soft whimpers and softly mumble "Don't wanna die...Don't wanna live..." Before leaking more blood from his mouth onto her sweatshirt. She swung him over her shoulder, obviously not understanding how to hold a small child and rushed into her car, setting him in the front seat and jumping into the car.

"Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap..." Was her mantra as she drove off as fast as the speed limit would allow, mentally cursing the laws that didn't allow her to go any faster.

After the boy had leaked a probably dangerous amount of blood in her car, she arrived at the Hospital and dashed inside with the boy still over her shoulder.

"Hey! I got a hurt kid here!" The receptionist looked up in surprise. Akane's eyes narrowed. "Hurry it up and do something already! He's bleeding from his mouth! Get a doctor and have him fix him!"

In another 5 minutes the kid was being taken into a check out room to figure out just WHAT was wrong with him. Akane didn't know if she should follow so she stayed in the Waiting Room until she got word on him.

The downside to this? She absolutely HATED waiting. She would get restless standing in line at the grocery store, and that was just to get her groceries for the week. So waiting for news on a dying child was agonizing.

She checked her phone and realized she'd been waiting THREE hours. THREE FRICKIN HOURS! Just when she was about to explode, a Nurse came up to her.

"Miss Owari? The boy left surgery and is waking up. Would you like to see him?"

Akane immediately rose to her feet gratefully. "He's gonna be good, then?" She asked. "He...looked like he was in pretty bad shape...I mean...I've never seen anything that bad before, and...I'm kinda freakin' out over him."

The Nurse shrugged, "He appears to be rapidly healing, but he'squite weak. We're not sure if his little heart can take it."

Akane followed the nurse at a brisker pace and soon found herself in his room.

To both hers and the nurse's surprise, the little boy was looking quite normal all of a sudden. Aside from his distant stare of fear, he looked relatively healthy...

Tiny, frail and pale yes, but no wounds anywhere! No marks!

"Little boy? The Woman who brought you here would like to see you." The nurse told the boy.

The child slowly turned his head to look at Akane, his traumatized, haunted eyes never leaving his face. Silent tears streamed down his cheeks. He was crying...but not making any sound...

Akane, haunted by his appearance walked over and knelt down by his side, the little dude beginning to grow panicky and scared.

"Hi there... I'm Akane. I found you out on the streets so I took you here so you wouldn't get hurt further."

There wasn't any response from the catatonic little boy. He was emotionally destroyed, and Akane had no idea how to deal with such a situation. She looked at him worriedly. "So...Uh...You still hurting? Feeling better at all?"

Harry shook his head, as the morphine in his body was counterracting the pain. Why would she ask if he was hurting? Probably to see if she SHOULD hurt him. He began to scooch further into the bed.

Akane grimaced. 'Ah geez...What do I do with this kid...? He's really spooked, how should I help him? Okay, I just gotta think...What do those women on TV do when their kid's feeling down...?'

'Uh... I could try that!' she hesitantly and awkwardly reached out, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him in. The Kid struggled but then stopped.

Harry was confused... Why wasn't he killed? Why did this feel nice?

He looked up at Akane with huge, confused, scared, tear-filled eyes. This expression made him look cute. No...It made him look positively ADORABLE. This stare would melt the heart of the coldest, most cynical human being on the planet...

"Hey there, ya see kid? I ain't gonna hurt ya. So cute..."

Harry was most definitely confused. WHY WAS SHE BEING NICE?!

Akane found herself blushing when she looked down at the little boy. She was prepared for many things...But dealing with this sheer level of absurd cuteness was certainly not one of those things.

"W-what a-are you d-doing?" he spoke with a stretched out tone, attempting to speak.

"I'm trying to Uh... Calm you down." She said with a blush.

Harry looked down shyly. "I...I'm sorry...I shouldn't be talking...Freaks are seen, not heard..."

Akane shot him a look that said, "Uh, no."

"Kid don't be down on yourself! Just because you were homeless doesn't mean you're a freak. You look normal ."

Harry looked down. "It's not because I'm homeless..." He said softly. "I...I...I do freaky things...I was in the street because I was a freak..."

Akane steeled herself, "Kid... I don't care about the things you do!"

Harry looked at her in shock. She didn't... Care? She didn't care about his freakishness?

"But why? I make things different colours! I make things float! I ruin everything I touch! I shouldn't have been born!" He exclaimed, utterly confused by the events that were transpiring.

Akane hugged him again, not as awkward.

"No no no! It's not true! And even if that happens it's an amazing gift." She tried to convince him. "In fact, I'd say it's pretty damn cool if you ask me...Don't go putting yourself down over a few little accidents, kid. Don't lie to yourself like that." Harry started to cry in a confused wail. Why wasn't she hitting him?! Why was she being nice?!

"WHY?! I'm a freak! Hit me already!" he screamed at her, but suddenly an attendant rushed in and jabbed a syringe into his arm. "HIT...Hit me...Please...I...need to be hit...It...Makes...Sense..." With that, Harry dropped and fell unconscious, his tiny body collapsing backwards onto the pillow. Akane was so shocked... He was so hurt! He'd downplayed himself so badly... Mans he was so tiny... Tearing up she left the room. She didn't cry this easy...

"Damn it..." She muttered to herself, gritting her teeth and wiping her eyes. "Damn tears...Stay in there...Stop it...I...I'm not...not crying...I...I..."

She quickly entered her car and immediately broke down inside her car, slamming her hands on the dash. "Why kid... Why're you out here?!" She let out a frustrated roar and kicked the dash. "DAMN IT!" She slammed her head onto the wheel and took a deep breath. "Damn...Why doesn't he have a home...?" In confusion she pondered this. There'd been no parents or guardians nearby, no visible food source... How long has he been there?!

She was gonna come back... She was going to work him out and protect him. She wiped her eyes, and let a small, cocky grin come to her face. Yeah..She could totally take care of him. How hard could it be, right? 'A little ball like that shouldn't be tough! I can do this!' She thought, rather naively... She grinned and renterred the hospital, going up to the front desk.

She slammed her hands down on the counter. "Hey! The kid okay? Can I see him yet?"

The secretary looked at her in surprise.

"M-Miss Akane it's only been about 20 minutes. It takes a while for the calming serum to wear off." She told her.

Akane growled, the looked at her, "I wanna leave my number here. I expect news on him okay?!"

The secretary nodded in affirmation. "Well of cour-"

"I'm serious, I'm kicking someone's ass if I don't get word of him. Got it?"

The Secretary was growing increasingly annoyed. "Yes Miss Owari. Now please, sit down or leave! You're causing a disturbance."

Akane scowled. "Ah whatever! I hate this dumb place anyway..." She said angrily, turning and headed for the door. "Kid's the only reason I stick around..." Her shoulders sagged. She had grown up in poor living conditions herself. Her family had been poor, and she was forced to work horrible dead end jobs to provide for her family... But at least she had a roof under her head.

Akane scowled. The thought of a child living alone, in an alley, without so much as an older sibling to care for him, made her sick. She was going to find his family... She was gonna chew them out and NOT return him. Oh wait... Maybe they left him BECAUSE they were dead. She grimaced at the thought. No matter what angle she looked at it from, it was still heartbreaking... Akane swore to protect Harry. He needed love. He needed her. He needed love. But could she GIVE love? Well...She loved her siblings...That gave her a little experience with raising children...right?

Hell yeah! She could try it! She was sorta good with kids. Plus he was kinda adorable. She smirked as she remembered the way he was looking at her in the hospital room. Seriously, too cute... She was set. The kid would be hers! But what if he didn't want her!? Ugh this was exhausting... She arrived at her house and stepped inside.

"I need to eat something..." She grumbled, feeling the pangs of hunger in her stomach.

She jumped into bed after dinner and was almost asleep... before her phone rang. She let out a loud groan of displeasure. Who could possibly be calling her now of all times?! Grumbling, she picked up the phone. "Whattya want?" She muttered grumpily.

"Miss Akane, the child is waking up. He isn't speaking however."

Akane jumped up, "I'm on my way!" She said, pulling on clothes, as she preferred to sleep nude. The woman dashed out the door in a white tank top and a pair of sweat pants and dashed for her car, and was out of the driveway in mere seconds. Soon she was at the hospital and rushed out, stomping towards the room to see the baby boy in the bed, hiding under the pillows.

Akane's lips curled into a frown. 'Geez...He's REALLY small...' She thought. 'You can't even see him under those pillows...It's just like a lumpy pillow...'

"Kid? It's me Akane from earlier." She called out to the pillows, which shifted slightly. She noticed a tiny head poking out like he was in a fortress.

The little boy looked at her with huge, nervous eyes, before tentatively poking back into the pillows, leaving only his eyes and tiny button nose visible.

"Hi buddy... Can you please come out so I can talk to you?" She asked the lump of pillows.

There was a moment of silence as Harry hesitated...Then, slowly, Harry's tiny, cute little head peeked out from the pillows he was under.

"There you go, it's okay. You can trust me okay?" She told him. Harry hesitantly sat up as she sat next to him. Harry looked at her distrustful.

"Wh-What are you gonna do to me?" He asked timidly, flinching away as he expected to be hit for speaking out of turn.

Akane smiled, "For starters..." She leaned in slowly and wrapped him in a hug. He flinched but calmed at the gesture. Then realized she wasn't hitting him. WHY!?

He felt tears threatening to fall, but hurriedly blinked them away. He couldn't cry...He couldn't! He wouldn't! He didn't want to be hurt...Not ever again...

Harry still cried. He felt them slipping but the lady didn't notice...

"Secondly, I want you to know that I'm never going to raise a hand against you ever. Never ever. I wanna be friends." She told him.

Harry snapped his head up to look at her so fast she feared he would snap his frail neck.

"F-Friends...?" He asked softly. "I...I don't get friends though...I'm too freaky to have friends..."

"Of course not... you deserve friends. I wanna be your first." She told him.

Harry bit his lip and let it out, beginning to sob into the only kind of niceness he'd ever had.

Akane's eyes widened and she looked around uneasily. "Uh...Hey, easy there, kid...Whatever I did to make you cry, I didn't mean it...I...Uh...You're gonna be okay..."

Akane sighed and just let him cry. There's no way she said anything offensive! So she hugged him and rubbed his back tentatively.

"C'mon, squirt...It's all good. Just uh...let it out or something..." She said, unsure how to go about consoling him.

Harry sobbed for the next half hour before stopping and sniffling against her chest. Her shirt was soaked with tears and the little boy was limp with exhaustion. She smiled down at him and tilted his head up to her eyes.

"I'm Akane. What's your name?"

Harry looked down shyly and sniffled. The woman was nice...He trusted her.

"H-Harry... My name is Harry..."

"Hi Harry Barry... Wanna be friends?" She asked finally.

Harry bit his lip... then nodded, getting back to a cradling position as she pulled him close."Awesome." Akane exclaimed. "I'm gonna be the best friend you ever had. Just you wait."

Harry felt... Safe. Safe finally. After years of pain... In his new friends arms, he passed out in her arms.

Akane's eyes widened. 'Crap, he fainted! Or...is he asleep...? ...I think he's okay...' Akane layed him back down rubbing his head. He was so adorable! But she wouldn't admit it aloud. She snapped her head around wildly, looking for any sign of someone watching. When she was content that it was only them, she gave Harry a quick kiss on the head.

"Da'aaww..." The nurse said, appearing in the doorway suddenly.

"Gaa! Where'd you-" she started.

"I won't tell. On my honor." She told him with a smirk.

Akane blushed and pouted. "Whatever...Just...Keep it to yourself...I...wanna be alone with the little guy."

The nurse tilted her head. "So it is my understanding you found this boy on the streets?"

Akane turned back to her impatiently and nodded, "Yeah why?"

"Hm... He seems to uh..."

There was a long pause, and Akana began to grow impatient. "...So spit it out already!" She exclaimed in exasperation. "He seems to uh...what?!"

"We have reason to believe he's been beaten. Quite fiercely. Many bones haven't set right... scars..."

Akane gasped and pulled her hand to her mouth, "W-what!?"

The nurse grimaced. "I know...I don't want to believe it, but the evidence is all there. We believe he's been beaten and abandoned..."

So her Harry wasn't homeless... He was beaten by an inconsiderate family of pricks and left to rot on the streets! SHE WAS GONNA MAKE THEM PAY!

"Miss Owari, set the child down before you grow angry."

Akane realized she was holding Harry a little too hard, and took a deep breath to calm herself. 'Gotta calm down...Can't lose my cool now...' She thought. "So... Any records on this kid?" she asked with a hard edge to her voice.

The Nurse shook her head. "Nothing at all. Can't find anything! It's strange... We have found DNA on his clothes that aren't his, but it's being analysed." she told her.

Akane squeezed her eyes shut and sighed. "...I want him." She said, resolutely. "I'm taking him."

The Nurse sat next to her. Her name tag read, "Jennifer" "Miss Owari... You'd have to give him a profile and everything. Of course sadly his original guardians must be... Involved I'm afraid."

Akane's eye twitched. "Oh, screw that. I don't wanna let those assholes anywhere NEAR him!" She spat.

Jennifer sighed. "I'm sorry... I support you with your decision. but... It must be done. It's sad.."

Akane growled and looked at Harry. The sweet little, frail, broken, innocent little boy that had grown on her... "...I'll do it some other time." She muttered. "He'll stick with me though. It's not like those bastards want him anyway, right? So no big deal." She grinned halfheartedly.

Jennifer smiled. "Alright then. I believe you should get home. It is very late."

Akane reluctantly looked down, "but he's cute..

She looked at the nurse with unintentional puppy eyes. "C'moooon, can't I stick around a bit? Y'know...sleep here?"

The nurse visibly pondered this.

"Gee... I suppose you could... But please stay in the chair. It wouldn't be right to have you sleep in the patients bed."

Akane nodded. "Yeah, I can do that." She said with a grin, placing the tiny boy back into his bed.

"Well good night then Miss Akane" Jennifer said, leaving the room. But even as she was told no, Akane jumped in moments later and pulled the tiny one stop her. He didn't even reach her waist when he was at her breasts...

The young woman frowned sadly at the kid before letting out a small yawn. Her eyes drooped, and she quickly fell asleep, snoring quite loudly as she did so.

Harry somehow found the sound comforting... So he snuggles into her. Jennifer came back to see she had specifically disobeyed her...

However, she really didn't have the heart to interrupt the cute, tender scene before her.

So she simply shut the door and returned to her job, which never ended... Oh well. She'd secured a relationship... She felt strangely accomplished...


	2. Chapter 2

Akane groaned as the sun came in through the window. She stretched and yawned, sitting up...Then she noticed the tiny weight clutching at her and remembered where she was. Oh...the hospital...and the kid... She groaned and looked down to see the boy clutching to her breasts like a baby. If anyone else had been doing it she'd have punched them. But since it was just a cute little kid, she instead grinned. "Hey, sport, c'mon, up and at 'em." She urged, nudging him gently.

He stirred and clutched tighter to her bust. "Sle...epy..." He cooed. Akane smirked.

"Hey, you asked for it, midget." She said, grinning evilly. Then, she began to tickle the little boy all over his body.

They boy jerked and moved around. He let out a loud giggle, then an audible laugh. "N-No! Stop!"

"Heheheh..." Akane snickered. She picked him up under his armpits and grinned broadly. "THAT got you up, didn't it?"

"Y-Yea.." He whispered, breathing in and giggling. Akane laughed and set him back down.

"Soooo, squirt...How're we feelin' today?" She asked, cleaning out her ear with her finger.

"A-A lil better..." He replied, sitting there. Akane flicked the wax away and smirked.

"Good, good..." She inspected him thoroughly. "Still feeling sick at all? Your stomach hurt or anything? Any more blood?"

His stomach growled and he nodded. "I-I'm hungry..." He said, oddly cute. Akane smirked

"Hungry, eh? Yeah, I feel ya...I could use some grub." She replied.

They heard walking, and the nurse from before, Jennifer, entered the room. "Morning you two."

"S'up." Akane replied, giving Harry a playful noogie. The nurse smiled.

"Glad to see you're having fun. Now, would the kid like breakfast?" She asked them.

"Yeah, he'll take some." Akane replied with a nod. Then her stomach growled loudly and she chuckled sheepishly. "Guess I'll take some too..."

"Menu's right here." Jennifer said, handing it to the duo, who took it and looked it over. They gave her a quick glance and she shrugged. "We're going against stereotype and having decent food."

"Man this stuff's cheap...That's good for me, 'cause I can afford it." Akane said, relieved.

"I guess so. Ready, or should I wait?" Jennifer asked. Akane held up a hand.

"Give us a minute."

Jennifer blinked and tilted her head. "May I ask why?" She inquired.

"I wanna pick it all out!" Akane replied. "And this squirt doesn't look like he knows a thing about dining."

"Oh, well then... All right." Jennifer replied, leaving the room with a small giggle.

"Now...what do you want Harry?" She asked him.

"I...I...I can't read..." He sighed.

Akane gave him a smirk and a pat on the head. "Eh, you're just a little guy, you'll learn!" She assured, confidently.

"H-How do I know what I want..?" Harry asked her. She began to point out everything in the menu for him.

"Okay, so we've got some eggs here... Ooh, bacon, I'm totally having that... And sausages too, gotta get protein into my diet..." She gained a better thought, "How about we order the same thing? I promise it'll taste good."

Harry tilted his head, then nodded. "O...Okay..." He said softly with a nod.

"There's a kid!" She laughed, hitting the buzzer to call Jennifer in. The nurse approached, eyes full of curiosity.

"So, have you two decided what to have for breakfast?" She asked politely, ready to take their order. Akane nodded with a grin.

Akane nodded, "Eggs, Bacon, Sausage, and the pancakes. Two orders of those. Oh, and two coffees."

The nurse raised a brow. "The kid's gonna have coffee?" She asked with a blink.

Akane nodded. "We all have to start somewhere! And this kid needs it!" She declared.

"Okay, but I doubt he'll like it." The nurse replied with a shrug.

"Ah, he'll like it..." Akane mumbled. Jennifer went off and Akane resumed holding Harry in her lap. He was quiet...very quiet. She gave him a light tickle. He let out a small giggle, but nothing more. It was enough to satisfy Akane. She smirked and messed up his hair. Well...more than she could. His hair was a mess! It was an endearing mop however. It was kinda like her hair, actually. A total mess, but she liked it. It made her grin broadly. "Hey, your hair looks like mine!" She laughed, ruffling it more. Harry blushed and covered his eyes.

"Okay..." He squeaked out. Akane laughed. "Wow you're a shy little runt." He let out an eep and covered his face in the blanket. Akane laughed, "Why so shy?"

"B-Because you're nice to me...I...I'm not used to people being so nice to me..." He squeaked out softly.

Akane sighed and gave him a hug. "People shouldn't have been mean to you at all... It's bad."

Harry blinked and tilted his head. "But they HAVE to be mean to me. I'm a freak."

Akane gave him a gentle noogie. "No, kid. You're just a lost little kid."

"But-"

"Just a lost little kid." Akane insisted calmly. He nodded and tried to wrap the blanket around himself. Akane helped him out and laughed. "There you go..."

He smiled softly, looking like the world's cutest little cocoon. "Thank you, Miss..." He spoke softly.

"Just call me Akane." She said, looking to the door to see if she could get her food. She was hungry! 'C'mooooon, get here quicker! I wanna eat already!' She groaned internally. Soon enough, Jennifer pushed a cart into the room, two trays of food adorning it. Akane and Harry drooled and reached for it. Harry took his tray, then hesitated. He wasn't entirely sure what to do with it. He...ate it, but was that really okay? Meanwhile Akane was chewing down, loudly and brutally, savoringly every bite. "Hurry kid!"

*chomp*

"Eat!" Harry blinked, then took a bite of his bacon. He almost cried. It was just...so...yummy... He began to dig in, biting down and ripping into his food like a bear. It was so good...so yummy... He almost cried, but he refrained from doing so. It was stupid to cry over food. He was gonna be tough. Soon, his entire plate was gone, and he was leaning against Akane, who was only halfway through her plates. "D-Damn kid! That was fast..."

Harry blushed intensely and covered his eyes, letting out another squeak. "I'm sorry..." He said softly.

"No no! Just didn't think you were that hungry." She replied.

Harry blushed again and looked down. "Okay, um... Is it bad to be that hungry?"

Akane shook her head and patted his. "Hey, you eat as much as you want. No one's stopping you."

Harry nodded obediently. "Thank you..." He said softly, giving her a quick hug before continuing his meal.

She had to order him another plate...and soon enough, he was full, holding his belly, and leaning against Akane. She laughed and patted his head. "Full?"

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but instead let out a small belch. He blushed as Akane laughed. "Better out than in, I guess!" Harry hid inside her stomach area and Akane giggled. "Hey kid! That tickles!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Harry apologized, moving away. "I didn't mean to tickle you!"

Akane groaned and patted his head. "Kid! Don't be so...apologizey..."

"So-" Harry covered his mouth when he realized what he was about to say. "I'm so-" Then he groaned softly when he realized he was about to say it AGAIN.

Akane laughed. "Aww...you just like being nice to people don't you? That's admirable." Harry blushed and covered his eyes shyly, squeaking softly. Akane just chuckled and pulled him in with a single arm. "'C'mere, runt." She gave him a gentle noogie, and returned to hugging him tight. He tensed and relaxed. Hugging was like being in a blanket... And he wanted more and more and more...It was just too nice... So he stayed snuggled up to her, resting in the kind ladies warmth. Akane leaned back in the bed and sighed. "Man these beds are comfy..." She chuckled mirthfully. "Who'dve thought a hospital would have a decent bed?" She pulled the covers up closer, burying Harry in the heavy white sheets. He eeped, and tried to escape, searching around. Akane laughed again. "Ah, c'mere, runt." She said before snatching him up, cradling him like a baby. She chuckled at his tiny face peeking out at her from the cocoon of blankets he was in. He had really intense emerald eyes, and his shaggy hair was all in his face. He had a rant smile, revealing teeth that didn't look like they'd been cleaned in a while, and a chipped front tooth. She'd have to fix that. Buuut that could wait a bit. When COULD she get the runt out of here, anyway? He must be bored out of his skull! "Hey! Hey Jennifer!" she called, hitting the buzz button.

The Nurse, an annoyed look on her face, came back in. "Yes?"

"When can I take the kid outta here? Is he almost good to go? I wanna get him home!"

Jennifer replied with, "Well...he DOES need some time to recuperate. He's still very frail, but he's healing at an unnatural rate."

Akane sighed and cleaned out her ear. "Sooo...how long?" She asked, frowning.

Jennifer's eyes narrowed. "I understand your attachment to him...but do you really think you can just take him legally?"

Akane frowned. "Why shouldn't I be able to? Give me a good reason why I can't have him!"

Jennifer crossed her arms, "Because unless you're his legal guardian, it's kidnapping!"

Akane frowned. "Well, that's why I'm gonna adopt him first! Duuuh!"

Harry gasped and Jennifer looked taken aback. "You're very calm about this..." She said. "A-Adopt..."

"Yeah, that's right. I'm gonna adopt him. Got a problem with that, Jen?"

Jennifer shook her head, "No. I think you'll do fine. But please...get all the legality out if the way first."

"A-Adopt..." Harry mumbled.

"That's right, kiddo." Akane said with a nod. "That means I can get ya living with me." He had tears in his eyes, and looked about ready to burst. She froze up, realising what was coming next. "Kid-" And then he burst into tears, throwing herself into her chest. Now she felt VERY awkward. How did she deal with THIS? She put a hand on the back of the kids head. "Hey kid...cmon...it's ok." He just cried harder. Oh God...This was so off... "Kid it's...it's okay..." It clicked. Harry was an orphan...he didn't have anyone to take care of him...but now he was getting one. Akane sighed and smirked slightly. 'Guess I'll just have to be the best damn mom I can be, huh?' She thought. She stopped trying to be tough and wrapped two arms around him and pulled him in. She let him cry it out. Akane swore mentally to help him. She had to...


End file.
